A Worried Halt
by Halt-ranger321
Summary: Title is A Worried Halt, due to later events. Will it bring Halt to much worries? What dangerous adventures is it to unfold later on? Read to find out! :D DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING IN THIS. THEY BELONG TO JOHN FLANAGAN.
1. A Worried Halt CH1

A worried Halt

Warnings: One or two bad words

Spoilers: none

Will was asleep in a chair on the porch of his cabin. It was the middle of the day, and there was nothing else to do. So Will thought he would just catch a few hours of rest. He had been kept up all night by the sound of Ebony howling.

Halt quietly walked down the little path that led to the cabin. His cloak was wrapped around him, and his cowl was covering his face from view. He saw Will asleep in a chair.

_Loosing his senses, thought Halt. _

Halt then quietly walked down to the porch and stood right in front of Will. He then threw back his cowl and stared at Will. Most of the time when you stared at someone while they were asleep, they would sense a staring presence, and would wake up.

Will was still oblivious to his former teacher's sudden presence.

Halt continued to stare at Will, with his face just inches away from Will's.

_How could Will be so careless? Has he forgotten his training? Someone could easily come up and slit his throat before he could even wake up. Thought Halt._

Halt became annoyed with Will and belched loudly, echoing off of the trees and causing a flock of crows to fly off in fear. Tug looked over and whinnied loudly, curious as to what kind of abnormal noise just erupted from his masters' throat.

Halt then just became frustrated and he raised his hand, and slapped Will across the face as hard as he could.

"Oww! What the hell!" screamed Will as he massaged his now red face. It was already starting to form a giant welt. Will slowly regained complete consciousness and slowly studied the slim, cloaked figure in front of him. He realized it was Halt.

"Morning sleeping beauty. Sleep well?" asked Halt in an innocent tone.

"Halt! Damn you! I tell you, Damn you! Jerk, that hurt!" yelled Will in an aggravated tone.

"Yeah okay, whatever. Anyways I'm in the mood for coffee. Let's go get some in town at Jenny's restaurant. Okay? Yeah come on let's go lazy." said Halt. Halt obviously had a bunch of energy. Will was still mad at Halt.

"Fine jerk, but let me get my cloak first." said Will as he rubbed his eyes.

"Erh.. You're wearing it." Halt told him.

Will looked down and realized he was, in fact, already wearing it.

"Oh."

"Will, what has happened to you? You've lost your senses."

"Shut up, I'm tired."

"Sure you are, now come on lazy bones, let's go." said Halt. He was now bouncing up and down waiting eagerly for Will to hurry up.

Will started heading towards Tug, but then was stopped by Halt's voice.

"Oh come on, let's walk. You've become lazy, you need to walk."

"I'm tempted to slap you." grouched Will.


	2. A Worried Halt CH2

A worried Halt 1-2

"Okay so tell me, why are you so happy?" asked Will.

Will and Halt were walking side by side on the dirt path that led into town. Will had finally forgiven Halt, but was curious why Halt was so happy. He was usually so grim, rarely ever smiled, and was annoyed by the smallest things.

Now, Halt was skipping.

"Oh, no reason." Halt told him.

Will raised an eyebrow at Halt. He had sort of acquired that expression over the years of being around Halt. Will looked over his former teacher, studying him. He noticed something different about his eyes. They were dilated.

"Halt! You were drinking this morning, weren't you?" asked Will.

Halt stopped his skipping and faced his former apprentice.

"Yes, I was. Is that a problem?" challenged Halt.

Will shrugged, and him and Halt started walking again. They walked in companionable silence, each deep in thought.

((Pay attention to this part here, it has an important role later on, well sort of))

Halt was deep in thought about Will growing up. When Will was an apprentice. He was so little, and had so much to learn. Will had played a major part in Halt's life. Halt had grown to think of the boy as his own son. Halt kind of missed the obnoxious little apprentice. He cared so much about the boy. Will was growing up, he no longer was an apprentice. He was a fully fledged ranger now, and he wore the silver oak leaf. Halt remembered the time he caught Will in master Chubbs' kitchen. He remembered when Will had first met Tug. When Will had first came to the cabin. When Will was captured by the skandians and was a slave. When Will had went into the desert, almost died of thirst, looking for Tug.

He would be lost without Will in his life.

((okay your good now lolz))

They reached the town and headed to Jenny's restaurant. They were greeted with Jenny's smiling face.

"Will! Great to see you, and you Halt." She nodded to both of them.

Halt did a clumsy bow.

Jenny led them to a table in the back of the room. She knew that the two of them liked to remain unnoticed at all times. Especially the bearded one. She then headed back to the kitchen.

Will studied the menu muttering to himself. Finally he nodded and set down the menu. Jenny returned.

"Just some coffee, and a side of honey." said Will.

"Same as him."said Halt, agreeing with Will.

Jenny nodded and went back into the kitchen.

"Okay, Will, we have a mission from headquarters. A serious one."said Halt, now serious with business.

Will looked up in surprise. He knew Halt had been hiding something.

"So, what is it?" asked Will.

At that moment Jenny returned with the coffee and honey. She set it down and smiled, then strode back into the kitchen. Halt picked up his spoon and put a few spoonfuls of honey into his coffee. He stirred it around a few times and then sipped it. He sighed with joy.

"I swear she makes the best coffee ever."mumbled Halt.

"The mission?" Will prompted Halt.

"Ahh...Yes. Well, Bandits. A group of bandits robbed a village not too far from here. Crowley wants us to take care of them. But by all means, be careful. These aren't ordinary bandits. One of these guys could kill about twenty people before you could blink. We've lost a few rangers to them before. These bandits call themselves the Reiotians." Halt told him.

Will stared in dismay. These Reiotians could kill him and Halt within a few seconds. He was worried now.

"Erh... How many are we talking here? 4 or 5?" asked Will.

"About thirty." Halt replied.


	3. A Worried Halt CH3

A Worried Halt 1-3

"Thirty! But Halt! We are seriously outnumbered. You said they could kill people in seconds!" exclaimed Will.

"Yes, but we are Rangers." said Halt

Will had to grin at that.

"So, what's the plan, and when are we leaving?" asked Will.

"The plan is that tomorrow, you and me will head out after them, they should only be a few hours ahead of us. We have to keep out of sight from them though, We want to keep our distance. It will end up in a fight. If either of us loses sight of the other, keep fighting. When it's all over, meet back at Shoulern." Halt told him.

Shoulern was a village close by to where the Reiotians were camped at.

"Okay so tomorrow morning?" asked Will.

Halt nodded. The two of them paid for the coffee and then headed back to the cabin. Will wasn't speaking. He had butterflies in his stomach and was worried about what could end up happening.

They reached the cabin and Halt went out back. He was sharpening their knives. Him and Will were getting prepared for the trip.

Will was inside getting together all of the food supplies they would need. Will was careful to remember the coffee beans. He grabbed a few pots, pans, and bowls.

Will then joined Halt outside, they ate their dinner, a wonderful stew made by Will. It was starting to get dark.

"Well it's getting late, we should get to sleep. After all, we have to get up early. I'll come by around 3 in the morning to help get things ready, and make sure we have everything we need." said Halt.

"Oh Halt, come on and stay the night. Your always more than welcome here." Will told him.

"Thank you Will."

Halt and Will headed inside.

"Night, son." said Halt, heading inside of his room. He saw Will's shoulders lift a little, he could tell Will was smiling.

"Night dad." said Will. He shut the door to his room, having a huge grin on his face.

Halt's heart did a little leap. He then pulled up the sheets of his bed, climbed in, and drifted off to sleep, thinking about the events that would happen tomorrow.

Halt's voice woke Will up in the morning.

"Time to go."


	4. A Worried Halt CH4

**A worried Halt 1-4 **

Will got out of bed and went to the living room. There on the table was a plate of bacon and  
toast. There was a side of honey and a mug of coffee next to it. Will's eyes lit up in gratefulness. Sometimes, Halt was a good guy. He sat down and began eating, chomping noisily on the toast.

Halt was outside tying things to Tug's saddle. Him and Will agreed that the mission would be easier on just one horse. Also, Halt would have to run all the way back to castle Araluen to get Abelard. If he were to do that, they would be losing even more distance from the Reiotians. He came back inside and glanced at his former apprentice on the way to the bedroom. Will's plate was clean, and his mug was drained.

_'He's getting to have the appetite like Horace.'_Thought Halt with a mere grin.

Will walked outside and went over to Tug. Tug whinnied his good morning.

_'What took you so long?'_he seemed to say.

Will smiled at his horse and patted his muzzle.

Halt emerged from the cabin with a few blankets. He tied them to the back of Tug's saddle as well. Halt then climbed up in the saddle and reached his hand down to help Will up.

Will took his hand and swung up behind Halt. He got comfortable and then glanced back at the cabin. Who knows how long they would be gone for.

Halt lightly tapped his heels into Tug's side. Tug galloped away, making Will unstable and start to fall off backwards. Halt felt the movement and grabbed Will's hand to keep him from falling. Halt then slowed Tug to a stop, so that Will could regain his balance.

"Hang on." said Halt.

"Uh...How?" asked Will.

Halt rubbed his chin thoughtfully and pondered about it. Truth be told, he didn't think this part through. He considered it for a few moments and then came to a decision.

"Just wrap your arms around my waist. You'll be able to hold on, and I'll be able to sense if you're falling off. Plus if you become annoying I can easily just slam my head back and knock you out." concluded Halt with an evil grin.

Will opened his mouth in shock and fear. He knew Halt had a hard head. He saw Halt grin and knew he was only half-joking. Will then cautiously wrapped his arms around Halt.

Halt shook his head and scooted back a little bit, causing Will to have to grip harder. Will wasn't expecting it so he gasped in surprise.

"You have to stay on, don't worry you're not going to crush me." said Halt in an annoyed tone.

Will nodded and wrapped his arms a little tighter. Sometimes Halt scared the devil out of him.

Halt then urged Tug to a gallop again. Him and Will rode off down the little path through the forest. Halt kept his cowl pulled over his head, and his cloak wrapped tight around him.

Will was taking in the view. The huge pine trees, long untamed grass, the pleasant smell of sap filled his nose.

The three galloped away from castle Araluen. It was behind them in a matter of minutes.


	5. A Worried Halt CH5

It was sunset and Halt and Will had been riding all day with just a few short rests. Halt urged Tug off the trail a few meters. The place they stopped seemed like it was a good camping spot. They were only a few hours behind the Reiotians now.

Will, not expecting the sudden stop, slammed forwards into Halt's back.

"Ow." said Will.

Halt jumped down from the saddle and then loosened the straps on Tug's saddle, thus causing Will to slide off sideways and land on his back.

"Ow." complained Will again.

Will then stood up and stretched his muscles. He yawned loudly.

Halt walked around the little campsite a few times , stretching his sore muscles. He groaned with relief.

"I'm getting too old for this." Halt muttered to himself. Unfortunately Will heard him.

"You have gray hair, not white, you can still be a big boy and go on missions."chimed Will, heading over to where Halt was.

"Do I have to remind you that this 'Big Boy' was your mentor, and was the one who taught you everything you know?" challenged Halt.

"Actually, you weren't the only one. Gilan and Crowley taught me some stuff. And sometimes I try to forget my apprenticeship years with you." replied Will hiding a grin.

Halt's jaw dropped open a little ways.

"You don't like me?" asked Halt in a hurt tone.

"No." said Will, still hiding his joking grin.

Halt stuck out his tongue and walked away from Will. Will tried unsuccessfully to smother a laugh. Halt stood with his back to Will.

Halt was suddenly tackled to the ground by a laughing Will. The two of them tumbled over and over each other, laughing like hyenas. They finally stopped rolling and sat up.

Will stood up still giggling and brushed himself off, then reached his hand down to help Halt up. Halt then leaped into Will and tackled him to the ground laughing still. The two sat there on the ground laughing. Halt couldn't help but yet again remember their years together.

The two stood up and Will clapped his arm on Halt's shoulder and smiled.

"Honestly Halt, I love you like a father." said Will.

Halt smiled and then put his arm around his friend.

"And I love you like the son I never wanted."

It was Will's turn for his jaw to drop. Halt saw the movement and grinned.

"Kidding. Take a joke would you son?" joked Halt.

"Your a bad joker." smiled Will.

The two laughed and embraced each other, giggling still like idiots.


	6. A Worried Halt CH6

Will started making two little beds in a spot where the grass was somewhat soft. They knew they both were going to need their sleep, so they were sure Tug would awaken them if any danger were to a stow upon them.

Two grass beds were made now. Will walked over to Tug and grabbed a few blankets, then he walked back to the beds and lay them out. Only then did he realize that Halt wasn't there. He had been gone for sometime now. Probably scouting around. Either way, Will wasn't worried. Halt could take care of himself.

Will then set out some bread and fruit. He built a small fire and began toasting the bread so that it was warm.

Suddenly he heard a loud rustling sound. He stood up, facing the spot where the noise had come. Then he heard a loud,

"Dammit! My toe!"

Halt emerged from the bushes, holding an already skinned and gutted rabbit. He had a tired grin on his face.

"We have dinner! Sorry if I scared you. I stubbed my toe on a stupid rock. It was my shoe's fault." said Halt, heading over to join Will.

"Sure...Blame it on the shoe." joked Will. Although he wished he hadn't.

Halt chucked the rabbit at his face. Will shook his head in frustration. Halt had a good throwing arm.

Halt sat down and began brewing some coffee. Will was cooking the rabbit and was adding seasonings to it. Soon the aroma filled the air.

Within minutes they were eating the rabbit stew and draining their coffee mugs.

"I taught you well." said Halt through a mouthful of food.

"Mhm." agreed Will.

When they finished their dinners, they stretched out on their grass beds laying side by side, each deep in thought. Will was going over the plan in his head. He wanted to make sure he had it down so that he wouldn't end up dead.

"Tomorrow's the day." said Halt. There was a different tone in his voice. Will couldn't exactly tell what it was.

"Yeah." said Will. He was nervous himself.

"Well, get some rest. We're going to need it." said Halt.


	7. A Worried Halt CH 7

In the morning Halt woke up and stretched. He then looked over to the grass bed next to him. It was empty. He searched around in panic looking for Will. The campsite was empty.

_What if he was captured by someone? What if he was dragged off by some animal and is probably dead?_ They all were possibilities, but not likely. Thought Halt. Then he saw a little path trough a thick path of some brush.

Halt got up and followed the path, within minutes he came across a sleeping Will, curled up in a blanket.

_What's he doing out here?_pondered Halt.

Halt carefully scooped his former apprentice up in his arms. One arm supporting his legs, and the other supporting his back. He then carefully carried him back to their campsite.

When he got back to the campsite he awkwardly tried to lay Will down gently. He ended up dropping him.

"Ow." said Will.

"Oops, sorry." apologized Halt.

"No biggy."

"So, why were you sleeping away from the campsite?" asked Halt.

"Well...It's just... you sort of started snoring. Really loud." stuttered Will awkwardly.

"Oh...sorry about that." replied a now beet red Halt.

"So when are we making our move?" asked Will.

"Now."

Halt was quietly running on the left side of the road, while Will was running on the right. They never went ahead or behind the other. They stayed perfectly parallel.

Soon they were just within meters of the Reiotians' camp. He gave the signal to stop to Will.

"Ready?" whispered Halt, already notching an arrow to his bow string.

"Yeah." whispered Will in response.

"Good luck." said Halt.

"You too." replied Will. The butterflies in his stomach were flying everywhere.

Halt then pulled back his bow string and fired the first shot.

All hell broke loose.


	8. A Worried Halt CH8

Halt ran into a thick patch of bushes and sent off another 3 arrows. Will blended in with a huge pine tree, sending off 3 arrows himself.

Six of the Reiotians dropped dead. The others yelled orders at one another. The leader of the Reiotians stood on top a tree stump, shouting orders at his men.

Suddenly a gray shafted arrow went piercing through his heart, a thick bubble of blood trickled out of his mouth. He dropped dead as well.

_Good boy._thought Halt.

The Reiotians, now panicking that they had no leader, started throwing spears into the trees where the arrows had come from. Trying desperately to hit the vile target that killed their leader. Halt easily avoided the spears, but winced as he watched the spears go hurtling in Will's direction.

_He'll move. He'll duck. He just has to._ thought Halt.

Halt sent off another two arrows, killing their targets instantly. He looked over to where Will was. He watched with pride as Will sent off three more arrows.

_Good, he hasn't gotten himself killed yet._thought Halt in his usual uncaring way.

Halt counted 12 of the Reiotians were dead. That was good. Will sent off another 4 arrow, hitting home successfully.

Halt pulled back his bow string to shoot off another few arrows, and then, it broke.

Halt looked down in shock. His beloved bow, was snapped in half. He glanced at the Reiotians and noticed there were only 15 left now. Will must have killed some more.

_Will can still shoot, I'll just go in with my knives._ thought Halt. His thoughts were interrupted when he saw Will running in with his knives.

_What the hell is he doing!_pondered Halt. Will was battling with his knives, stabbing, and thrusting with accuracy.

Halt's heart stopped when he saw a giant knife go slicing into Will's arm. Halt stared wide eyed for a minute, his former apprentice just got a knife stabbed into his arm. Yet, Will was still fighting.

Halt started to run and help Will, but then he saw Will turn his head towards him and shake his head. Halt stared wide eyed at Will. Will just told Halt to not come help him. Halt was surprised at the fact that there was a single tear sliding down his cheek. He was yet again reminded at all the years they had been together. He stood, staring at his former apprentice, fighting the Reiotians.

_He may not like it, but I've learned something from him. Don't listen to orders at all times._thought Halt. He then slowly started sneaking up to the Reiotians.

Will suddenly ran to cover in the trees, where he would start shooting again, even with his wounded arm. Only some of the Reiotians followed him.

Yet, soon Will was overrun by them.


	9. A Worried Halt CH 9

Halt lost track of Will which made him worry. Halt then ran over to the Reiotians' camp and began slicing at the remaining Reiotians. He was pissed off.

Halt was a killing machine. He swiveled in circles, jabbing at the ugly Reiotians. He was soon left with just one of the Reiotians. This one was massively built, and had a murderous look in his eyes. He stood at least 3 feet taller than Halt. Halt, was not intimidated by him.

"**FOR MY SON!**" screamed Halt. He then sliced his saxe knife into the Reiotians' neck. Cutting through precious muscles and veins, causing blood to fly everywhere. The Reiotian lay on the ground dead, surrounded by a puddle of blood.

Halt noticed that the Reiotian had died without his weapon.

"Good, go to hell you sick bastard." said Halt as he kicked the dead Reiotian in the face as hard as he could.

Halt then searched frantically for Will. There was no sign of Will. Halt was blinded by thick, hot tears streaming down his face. His former apprentice, his friend, was probably laying dead with a spear through his heart, in a pool of blood. Halt winced as he thought of it. It only caused more tears.

Suddenly Will clambered out of a thick patch of trees with a huge wound right under his ribs. His shirt was soaked with blood. Yet, Will had a huge grin on his face, as he walked over to Halt and said,

"We showed them, didn't we?"

Halt suddenly lurched forward and wrapped his arms around his former apprentice. Will was a little stunned at the suddenness of the hug. He didn't mind, so he warmly embraced his former teacher.

"We sure did son." said Halt, having to gulp down the tears. He was so proud of Will. His former apprentice had grown so much. He really did look to Will as a son.

"Halt, what's wrong?" asked Will noticing the large gulp in his throat.

Halt wouldn't meet Will's gaze.

"Halt, look at me."

Halt slowly met Will's gaze. There was no anger there, just the joyous sparkle that Will usually had.

"I...I thought you were dead." stuttered Halt.

Will silently gasped and then embraced his friend even tighter. He felt Halt's head on his shoulder. And he could hear the sobbing of his former teacher.

"It's okay, I'm here." said Will trying to comfort his friend.

After a few minutes of Halt sobbing on Will's shoulder, Halt stood back and studied his former apprentice. He realized how bad the wound was. It was still gushing out blood.

Will suddenly collapsed onto the ground.

"Will!" screamed Halt.


	10. A Worried Halt CH10

"Will!" screamed Halt again. Halt dove to the ground and rolled Will onto his back. Will's wound was still bleeding terribly bad. He wrapped a cloth around it.

Will didn't answer, he just lay there, with a look of shock in his eyes, barely breathing. Halt felt his forehead, it was cold.

"Will! Answer me! Please! What would I do without..."said Halt, trailing off through blinding tears. He made no effort to wipe them away.

All Will could do was just lay there and croak.

"It's gonna be okay, just hang in there. It'll be okay. I'm going to get you some help. I'll take you to Shoulern and get some help for you." The tears down his face were just streaming.

Halt slowly and carefully picked up Will and carried him back to where Tug was. He carefully lifted Will up in the saddle and then climbed up after him.

Halt gently made Will lean back so that his head was gently propped up in Halt's lap.

Halt made sure Will was comfortable and then urged Tug to a fast gallop. Shoulern was just a few kilometers away.

Please don't die. Please don't die..' Halt prayed silently as Will softly groaned.

They arrived in Shoulern within minutes. Most of the time, Rangers arrived quietly, not making any noise or causing attention to fall upon them.

"Help! This boy needs help!" boomed Halt as loud as he could.

"There is a healer in the tavern at the moment. Try talking to him. It's just down the street. On the right. You can't miss it." said a small elderly woman.

"Thanks."

Halt then took off down the street and stopped Tug right in front of the tavern. He slowly propped Will upright, jumped down, and then lifted Will down.

Will was pale and the color was draining from his face. Halt carried Will inside the tavern and again made no effort to remain unnoticed.

"Is there a healer here? This boy needs medical help! NOW!" bellowed Halt at the top of his lungs.

"I'm the healer. My name is Wertalli. Come to my office next door. I'll take a look at him." said Wertalli the healer.

Wertalli was a small gray haired man. He looked to be in about his seventy's.

"Okay please let's hurry." said Halt, following the healer.

Wertalli led the way to his office and led them to a small room with a bed. There were needles and strange machines everywhere.

"Lay him on the bed." instructed Wertalli.

Halt gently lay Will down on the bed.

"Please leave the room now. Just wait outside right out there in that room." said Wertalli, moving over to examine Will.

"No thanks. I think I'll stay." said Halt, gripping Will's hand.

"No you'll be leaving." grouched Wertalli.

"No, I'll be staying." Halt shot right back at Wertalli.

Two bearded tough looking guys came into the room and cracked their knuckles, then they gestured for Halt to exit the room. When Halt didn't move, they started walking towards Halt.

Halt reluctantly let go of Will's hand and glanced at Will one more time. Will halfway nodded. Halt then exited the room.

"I'll be back Will. I promise." said Halt as he glanced at Will one more time.

Of course there was no answer.

The healer looked over Will and shook his head.

"This isn't good."


	11. A Worried Halt CH11

The healer examined the wound under Will's ribs. He removed Will's shirt and then went to the sink with a soft rag. He wet it down and then headed back to Will. The healer slowly and carefully started to clean the wound. Thus causing it to bleed more and sting.

"Owww!" screamed Will in pain. He was even paler now and was cold. Will was on the line of life and death.

"Will!" screamed Halt from outside the room. The two bodyguards grabbed Halt and then tied him up.

"What's he doing to him?" asked Halt. He just had to know what was happening to his beloved former apprentice.

"Probably cleaning the wound. It'll hurt worse later." replied one of the bearded bodyguards with an evil grin.

Halt slowly put his head down. He didn't want anyone to see his, now forming tears, filling his eyes.

"It's going to sting, just warning you now." said Wertalli.

All Will could do was groan in reply.

The healer then went over and grabbed some more strange things from his cabinet.

"Your going to need stitches. It's going to hurt...like hell." said the healer as he began to stitch up Will.

**"Owww!"**screamed Will in pain.

Halt sat up straight again and tried to run to the door to get Will. The two bodyguards yet again drug him back down.

"Damn you! What the hell is he doing to him!" screamed Halt in frustration.

The two bodyguards simply ignored him.

The healer finished stitching Will up and then went over to his cabinets. He grabbed a strange jar and came back to Will.

He then started to apply a salve to the stitches. It felt soothing.

"Now just apply the slave once a day everyday for the next week straight. Oh and eat this, it'll help you regain some strength." said Wertalli as he handed Will a pear.

"Thank you so much" said Will, as he slowly nibbled on the pear.

"You're free to go." Wertalli said as he helped Will up.

Suddenly the door crashed open and revealed an anxious Halt. Halt's mouth was muffled by a piece of cloth and his hands were tied behind his back.

"Sorry boss, we couldn't hold him." apologized one of the bodyguards.

The bounded Halt ran over to Will and plowed into him. He couldn't hug him as for his arms were still tied.

Will realized this and made Halt turn around so he could untie him. He could hear the muffled comments from Halt.

As Halt's arms came free, he ripped the cloth from mouth and flung his arms around Will.

"To' tigh'." managed Will from Halt's massive bear hug.

Halt released Will and then faced the healer.

"So once a day, everyday, for a week?" Halt asked him.

The healer nodded and then added," Be careful though, he is going to be very weak."

Halt didn't hear him though.

"Come along Will, let's go home." said Halt as he held the door open for Will.

Will tried to step forward but began to collapse. Halt ran over and caught him. He knew Will was too weak to walk.

"I'll just carry you, I don't want you to risk further injury." Halt said with just the ghost of a smile.

Will and Halt started on their journey home.


	12. A Worried Halt CH 12

"Will, wake up. We're home," said Halt.

Will had fallen asleep on Halt's lap on Tug's saddle. Will sat up straight in the saddle, a little too fast, and began to fall.

Halt quickly wrapped his arms around Will to keep him steady.

"Whoa, take it easy," said Halt as he helped him down from the saddle.

Will started swaying back and forth on the ground. Halt jumped down and then faced Will.

"Can you walk?"

Will tried to take a step forwards but immediately started to fall again. Halt got behind Will and held him up under his arms.

"Now you can. Come on walk forwards," said Halt.

Will began to walk towards the cabin, with Halt behind him, supporting him so he wouldn't fall again.

When they reached the door to the cabin, Will paused as if not knowing what he should do next. Halt made his decision for him.

Halt picked up Will and carried him to inside. He then gently lay Will down on the couch.

"I have to go speak to our Commandant, stay, there, right there, stay," said Halt as he started walking towards to door.

"Like I can move?" said Will from the couch.

Halt smiled and then shut the door. Will heard the sound of Tug whinnying.

Will lay there on the couch, feeling useless. He couldn't even move, how could Halt not be mad with him. Will couldn't be a ranger while in this condition. He had to get better.

Will rolled off the couch and then tried to walk to the door. He could walk, but just barely. Will wrote a little note and then left it on the table.

It read;

Dear Halt,  
Due to not being able to do anything, I left the cabin to go train  
Sincerely, Will

Will thought that sounded good. Will then limped over and out the door.

Will walked to a little clearing and then set up a few targets, all at different varieties of ranges. Will then took out his bow and plucked 3 arrows from his quiver. He began to shoot.

He couldn't shoot though. The arrows barely went 4 meters each. So Will took out his saxe knife and throwing knife. He chucked each one at the same target, missing by at least several meters.

Will felt weak. He had a huge headache and his side was hurting.

"Damn! I can't be a ranger this way!" screamed Will at the top of his lungs.

Will took off running towards the cabin, yet he was so weak he ended up tripping and falling numerous times along the way. When he got there he went in his room and locked the door to his bedroom and silently sobbed into his pillow.

An hour later Will heard a pounding fist on the door.

"Will! Open this damn door! You are not allowed to lock this door from me! OPEN IT!" bellowed Halt.

"Go away," mumbled Will, still sobbing into his pillow.

Suddenly Will heard a knife in the lock and then the door flew open, revealing a livid Halt.

The anger in Halt subsided when he saw Will sobbing into his pillow. He could hear the quiet moans from him.

"Will," the concern showing through in Halt,"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Go away." sobbed Will, not bothering to look up.

Halt calmly walked over to Will and sat down next to him.

"Will, tell me, what's wrong?" asked Halt again.

Will made no effort to to reply.

Halt sighed and stretched out on the bed next to Will.

"Will tell me what's wrong. Otherwise I'll just keep bugging you."

Will finally turned towards Halt and looked into his eyes. There was no anger there, just concern.

"I can't shoot my bow, I can't use my knives, I can't run, I can barely walk. How can I be a ranger this way? Halt, how are you not mad with me? How are you not disappointed?" said Will as more tears came.

Halt stared wide-eyed at Will.

"Will, you are badly injured, it's not unusual that you can't do much. But trust me, you will get better. You will fully heal and you will be able to continue training. Just give it time. And Will, I'm not disappointed. I'm so proud of you," said Halt as he slowly stood up.

Will suddenly gasped in pain and then held his side. Halt noticed this and stared at the boy.

"Will, are you okay?" asked Halt moving to Will and gently prodding his wound. It was throbbing.

"Oww!" screamed Will in pain.

"The salve! Damn! I forgot to put your salve on you! Damn!" exclaimed Halt as he rushed out of the room to find the salve. In a few seconds he returned with the salve.

Halt took a little bit of the salve and then gently rubbed it onto Will's wound. The pain slowly went away.

"Thank you Halt." said Will as he lay back down. Halt then plopped on the bed next to him, groaning in relief. His legs were so sore.

Will lay his head down against Halt's chest. Will felt safe, next to his former mentor.

Will soon fell asleep. Halt smiled to himself as Will slept silently next to him.

Halt soon fell asleep too. His head rest gently above Will's. He vowed he would help Will get through this.


End file.
